The present inventive concept relates to a camera module for reducing a camera shutter delay, a camera including the same, and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a camera module for reducing a camera shutter delay by storing a preview image, a camera including the same, and a method of driving the same.
In the field of portable terminals and mobile devices, higher-performance camera functions are in strong demand. Conventionally, portable terminal cameras or other cameras show a preview image to a user and store the preview image when the user presses a shutter button. An image is stored at a lower resolution in a conventional preview mode using sub-sampling than in a still image mode. When a user presses a shutter button, a full-size image is output and captured in the still image mode. Accordingly, the time it takes for the full-size image to be captured and stored from the time the shutter button is pressed is referred to as “shutter delay”.